Love Me Cancerously
by Kir Sirin
Summary: “I’m Kira.” An LxLight one-shot written with Kagomes-wanna-be.


**Kir Sirin**: This is our one-shot for Kagome wining my little contest in _I Want You to Believe in Me_. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Love **Me _Cancerously_.

"I'm Kira." Light said softly. He and L were sitting on the edge of their bed in a room filled with unbearable silence. Light took L's hand in his and rubbed his thumb over his pale knuckles.

Why wasn't L saying anything?

"L…" Light pressed. "I'm K—"

"I heard you the first time." L stated coldly. He yanked his hand out of Light's soothing grip and turned stiffly away. A moment passed between them and then L's shoulders slumped uncharacteristically.

"Why are you telling me this?" L whispered. "Why are you giving me your confession? After everything you've done to protect yourself… Kira would never admit defeat… He… Wouldn't."

Light placed his hands on L's slightly shaking shoulders and whispered against his neck, "Because I'd give it all up for you."

L shuddered as Light's warm breath fell on his cold skin. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to escape from the situation he was in.

He loved Light.

But he hated Kira.

L vowed that, no matter what, he would bring Kira to justice. He bit down on his bottom lip as he stood up and felt Light's hands fall away.

A promise is a promise.

And L never breaks his word.

He stared into Light's beautiful brown eyes with such animosity that Light knew he no longer saw him. All L saw now was Kira.

"We've captured Kira." L said in a vapid voice. "Take him away."

Light knew there were cameras in this room, he wasn't a fool. He just thought that L would want to take Kira in.

Not someone _else_.

So when the investigation team, excluding Light's father, stepped in and Mogi placed the handcuffs roughly against Light's wrists, Light gave L a small smile.

_It's okay._ His eyes seemed to say. _You gave your word, L._

Matsuda placed a regretful hand on Light's shoulder, breaking their last contact, and smiled sadly.

The door slammed shut and echoed throughout the empty room. L, the three greatest deceives in the world, sat back on the bed and shut his eyes to the rest of the world.

He pulled his knees tightly against his chest and desperately wished his heart would stop hurting.

"He's a murderer." L tried to whisper.

But he was still Light-kun.

_2 Years Later_

"The DNA on the playing card wasn't a match. It's someone else's." Mr. Yagami, Chief of Police, said over the phone.

"Find out who it is. I suspect that person may be the next victim."

"Right away, Ryuzaki."

After the phone line died, L gripped the edges of his phone tighter and hissed, "Don't call me that."

That simple name was enough to bring back heartbreaking memories.

L didn't need such a distraction.

L sat on the floor, knees pushed against his chest, with his laptop as the only light in the room. He narrowed his eyes and tried to find the connection between the murders of a Casino owner, a waitress, a writer, and a photographer.

The light flashed on and L squinted. "Please do not turn that light on when I have been in the dark for more than thirty-two hours."

"Oh, sorry L." A laugh was heard in the background and L began typing in a new theory he had formulated. "You can't work in the dark."

The detective stiffened when he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves his neck. "Please don't." He said tightly.

Sometimes, L didn't even know _why_ he had him there. The heat of his palms warmed L's core.

He did fight off the loneliness that had started to plague L ever since that moment two years ago. He even helped out on cases.

Whether L asked or not.

"That theory has a giant hole in it." He whispered softly against L's earlobe. "It connects everyone except the writer."

L couldn't hide the smile tugging at his lips. "I know. I heard you coming in so I wanted to type in a false theory to see if you'd follow it."

"Will you ever stop testing me?" Strain laced in his voice. "It makes me feel like you don't trust me, L." L could feel his lips against the back of his ear as he hissed. "Or should I say _Lawliet_?"

L's heart leapt at the sound of his real name. No one else could say it like he could. "You better be careful Kira, or I may have to arrest you again." He turned his head and was met with sparkling brown eyes.

Light smiled from ear-to-ear and chuckled in the back of his throat. "Who's Kira? I'm not Kira!" He joked. Light's fingertips found the ends of L's black hair and he savored the soft feeling between his fingers as he twirled it.

"Light-kun is Light-kun." L said softly.

Light, still smiling, leaned in and whispered, "Light-kun is Lawliet's."

Right before their lips met, L whispered, "Forever."

Light was L's forever.

_Kir Sirin and Kagome's-wanna-be_


End file.
